


Paranormal Jack-tivity

by Hopefulwriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Demon Anti, Domestic, M/M, ghost hunter, possessive anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: Jack has a hobby of ghost hunting, he doesn’t know what he’s in for when he checks out an abandoned church





	Paranormal Jack-tivity

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be more of a horror thing but slowly derailed into domestic-ness, that seems to be the way my writing goes.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it and let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> (Ps. Sorry about the title, I had to.)

~

 

Jack has always been fascinated by the thought of ghosts, or other creatures, but ghosts were the most feasible, though he doesn't trust the tv shows of people recounting their experiences, too easy to fake a retelling, and then there were these ‘ghost hunting’ shows but he knew that it was too easy to edit a noise or two. Which is how he got in this situation, going out himself, a camera in his hand and no other devices apart from a heavy torch, ready to experience the paranormal himself, he was at an abandoned church, he has never seen it attended in all the time he's known of it so he figured that people wouldn't mind him going in in their place.

He had just pushed the door open, camera and torch raised, he turned it to its night vision setting so that it could capture the sight of the dusty pews while he did also, bathing them in artificial light, the first light they have probably had in awhile and Jack closed the heavy door behind himself, he decided to start everything with a call of, “hello?” And the rafters creaked in reply, he stepped further past the rows of pews and closer to the altar, running his hand through the thick film of dust that had gathered on its surface, he noticed the bible still left strangely open in its centre, but decided to bypass it after recording the scene.

He goes towards the stairs that lead to the rafters, the old wood groaning at him after not being stepped on for so long, and he decides to go carefully as some of the steps could be rotten. There are a few birds that clear out as soon as he has reached the top, vacating to other parts of the rafters, a few old bird squalored chairs are there, the open space must have been used as storage back when the place was used, “is there anyone there?” Jack checked, his call echoing. 

When he got no reply after a minute he descended back down the way he came, letting the pigeons have their space back. He was starting to feel a bit wary of the silence, still having the feeling that there was something here, but he still had the back portion of the church to explore. He found that there was a small kitchen, some of the cupboard doors still ajar and another had fallen off entirely, Jack gave another call but, as he expected, got nothing from it.

Jack had come upon the vestry next, he had noticed a cross hanging crooked on the wall and just for superstition, fixed it, Jack then stood in front of a small desk, bringing up his camera to look at what was still on the table, there sat a crucifix, a small bible that was written in old gaelic and a glass bottle with clear water as its contents, Jack thought it strange for these things to just be sitting like they were still to be used and he turned away from them, asking the room, “why are these things here?” He then got a thought, “are they for an excision?” Jack heard something strange, something high pitched but still wanted to ask, “yours?” There was a retorting knock that made him jump slightly, “I'm right aren't I?” His voice cracked at the end, his commanding tone broken slightly as another knock sounded, louder than the previous.

He had asked a few other questions but heard nothing else and decided to call it quits with his exploration, taking one last look back before he closed the door.

Jack was eager to look at the footage he had got, skipping through closer to when he had looked around the vestry, making the volume on his computer louder he pressed play, him on screen had just asked about the items on the table and Jack had heard a whisper, furrowing his brows and thinking he had misheard he replayed it, it wasn't just in his mind though, the whisper still there but unintelligible no matter how many times he listened Jack continued on, noticing a growl that sent shivers up his spine after he asked the next question but nothing other than the knocks sounded after that.

Everything went back to somewhat normal after that, he had uploaded the footage to his website and led people to freak out as much as he had, it had been his first time experiencing the paranormal as much as the film showed, normally dealing with faint knocking or nothing at all so the things that he’d experienced stayed in his mind for a long time.

Jack had been sitting on his couch, watching a movie when he had heard faint footsteps, he turned the volume of the tv down, trying to figure out where the noise had come from, thinking it was his neighbor Jack turned back to what he was watching. The footsteps started again, sounding like it was coming from his hallway and he whipped his head around, “hello?” He called uncertainly, raising to stand and he moved towards the noise, his breath catching when he heard the footfalls get closer, “who are you?” He breathed and all noises miraculously seemed to stop.

He noticed strange things happen around his flat after that, cupboard doors left open when he remembered closing them, things left out of place, his keys mostly, rushing to find them in worry that he would miss class most mornings and he had taken to placing them on his nightstand but still they vanished, it was annoying and unnerving and he worried that he had brought something back with him from that church.

He had decided to do some more research on the abandoned building, finding stories of excisions, many of them dating back a long time but seemed to stop in the middle of the 20th century where all the information seemed to cut off with no explanation, the place must have been left to no one but the odd bird since then and it was no wonder with the things surrounding the place.

That cleared some things up for Jack but the strange occurrences hadn’t, in fact getting worse with things going missing and reappearing almost every day, he had decided to set up a camera next to his bed, his keys in view and once he had checked the footage he had seen the keys dragged off of the surface that they had been placed on and dropped into one of the drawers noiselessly and closed just as quietly, Jack let out a huff, amazed, his eyes wide and planned to upload the recording later.

He had never wanted to deal with ouija boards, too much bad surrounding them but he saw no other choice to communicate with whatever was haunting him, so he had ordered an inexpensive new one and it had arrived a bit too quick for his liking, the reality sinking in that he had to use it intimidating him slightly.

He had turned his lights off after he had the board set up on his table, now he was sat with it in front of him camera set up, face bathed in candle light, his hand holding the planchette and he thumbs over it nervously before placing it down, settling his finger on top and waiting a second before the piece of wood seemed to jolt, moving to ‘hello’ quickly, Jack gathers himself and says, “hello, do you have a name?” The planchette moves to the ‘A’ first then slides to ‘N’, quickly finishing off with ‘T’ and ‘I’, it stops and Jack asks, “your name is ‘Anti’?” 

The piece moves over to the ‘yes’ and Jack readjusts in his seat, “how did you die?” He watches as Anti spells out ‘PRIEST’ and he realises that his suspicions are frighteningly correct, “a priest killed you?” He asks hesitantly and the Anti replies with ‘yes’, “why?” Jack questions, ‘DEMON’ is the entity’s answer, and Jack sucks in a breath, wanting to end the session and he takes his finger off, the piece still spells out ‘SORRY’ and that makes Jack curious, “why are you sorry?” He frowns, leaving his finger off he lets the wood spell out ‘SCARED’ and also, ‘YOU’ his brows furrow at the ghosts concern, “you’re worried about that?” He inquires, not knowing how much he can trust this thing knowing that it was called a demon, the piece slides over to ‘yes’, “can you communicate in any other way?” Jack asks, not knowing how much longer he wants to use the Ouija board for considering the messages that are coming through, the piece stays sat on ‘yes’ and Jack moves it to ‘goodbye’ himself, finishing the session.

He had packed the board away and went to a documents app on his phone, hoping that the ghost could communicate this way and it seemed that it could when the word ‘hello’ was written, “hi. this is easier isn’t it.” Jack remarks, ‘it is,’ appears on screen, “why did that priest do that to you?” He asks, cutting to the chase and Anti pauses before it types out ‘thought I was possessed, I wasn’t, tried to exercise me’, Jack sighs, “so he killed you.” He concludes, Anti types ‘yes’, deciding to move onto a different question Jack inquires, “why did you come back with me?” 

He hears a noise from behind him, the hairs on the back of his neck raising as he looks behind himself, ‘interested’ appears, “was that noise you?” Jack has to ask, feeling nervy, ‘my physical form’ Anti responds, “you have one?” Jack asks, anxious, ‘just haven’t shown it’, “why?” Jack questions tensely.

“I don’t want to scare you.” Echos wispily from somewhere around him, and Jack jumps, looking around nervously.

“You are now.” Jack laughs, his voice wavering and he turns to the room.

Anti sighs, “I know, sorry.” It seems truthful but Jack still can’t trust them.

“Why don’t you show me?” Jack inquires, his heart picking up.

“Are you sure?” Is whispered quietly, Jack hears the sound of footsteps as they come closer.

“Yes.” Jack replies with as much certainty as he can muster, and a man appears in the darkness, Jack can hear him breathing tensely, “can I turn the light on?” Jack asks, wanting to see the other in more than dull candle light. A hum sounds and Jack flicks the switch, turning around he is met with Anti, sitting on his couch in a slouched position and Jack gets closer, but still wants to keep a distance. Anti looks like him, “is this how you naturally look?” Jack inquires.

“No, I didn’t think you would like my normal form, so I replicated yours.” Anti explained, looking up at the human.

“I’ve got a demon in my living room.” Jack says, amazed, looking the other over, from dark green hair to even darker clothes, “how dangerous are you?” He has to ask, hoping that he doesn’t offend said demon.

Anti laughs, seemingly not offended in the slightest, “I’m not, demons aren’t allowed physical forms if they are, I can do more to technology than I can to you.” And Jack supposes that Anti has had plenty of chance.

Living with a demon is a strange thing, Anti is oddly domestic, enjoying lounging around more than Jack himself does, things don’t go missing as much either which is a plus but after Jack returns from class he normally finds that Anti has changed his form to a cat and is curled up somewhere, it's a lot to get used to, sure, but that’s what seems to come with living with a supernatural creature.

Jack doesn’t know how his life ended up here, with Anti resting on his lap as black cat, and stroking him absentmindedly, “what am I doing?” He asks rhetorically, watching Anti as the cat opens one green eye to give him a bored look, “why do you like this form?” He questions instead.

Anti shifts on his lap, before opening his small jaws, “I don’t know, it’s comforting, like having a warm blanket around you.” It was strange seeing a cat talk, but that’s another thing that’s grown normal, “and I like this too.” He grinned.

Jack let out a huff, “I don’t blame you.” 

He had met her in one of his classes and she had agreed to come back to his flat for a date, he hadn’t gone out with anyone for quite a while, since before he had gone to the church but she was pretty and seemed to like him too. He had pushed the door open and walked inside, the girl behind him while Anti almost tripped him by curling around his heels, once the cat had noticed the brunette behind him he hissed, untangling from Jacks legs in favour of facing the girl down, “be nice Anti.” Jack chastised, shutting the door once his guest was inside.

“His names Anti?” The girl sounded confused, watching as the dark cat kept a keen eye on her as she went to sit on the couch.

Jack walked over to the kitchen to get them both drinks, “He came with it, rescue.” Jack cleared up, lying through his teeth.

He heard the girl make an understanding noise as he brought back a bottle of wine and two glasses. he sat down next to her and Anti had decided to settle himself into Jacks side, putting a space between the human and the brunette. Jack wasn’t putting up with it, picking the demon up and placing him on the floor, moving closer to the girl as he opened the wine bottle, pouring it into the glass and handing it to her, tipping the liquid into his Anti took that time to jump onto his lap, making him almost spill it over himself, he placed the glass and bottle on the table and replaced Anti onto the floor, the cat yowling in protest, swishing his tail.

He was just having a nice conversation when his demon flatmate jumped onto the small table, watching the girl and hissing, arching his back, “no! Anti!” Jack berated, getting the cat off of the furniture, “sorry, he’s not normally like this.” He apologizes, watching the demon pointedly.

“He just doesn’t like guests.” The girl guesses, making Jack laugh awkwardly.

Antis last tactic was to jump onto the back of the couch, the date was going well, so well in fact that they were leaning in to kiss each other when Anti had interjected, lunging forward and bearing his sharp fangs at the lady, hissing deeply, the woman got the message, standing with a start, obviously scared, making her excuses as she said goodbye, Jack apologising all the while.

“What was that about?” Jack asks, aggravation in his tone.

Anti is sat on the couch in his normal form, “I didn’t like her.” He comments, nonplussed.

Jack scoffs, moving closer, “I think that’s pretty fuckin’ obvious.”

“Why did you bring her here?” Anti sneers.

Jacks brows furrow, “it’s my place, if I want to bring someone here I can.” He remarks agitatedly.

Anti stands to look at him, “it’s my place too, If I don’t like someone then you shouldn’t bring them back.” Anti fires back, irked.

“But that’s the thing, you could have gone to your room if that’s the case.” Jack argues, waving his hands.

“But I shouldn’t have to!” Anti says, incensed, raising up to stand taller.

“Why?” Jack frowns.

“Because I don’t want her here, because this place is ours.” Anti asserts, stepping closer.

“You’re jealous.” Jack concludes, because what else could this be?

“Yes, I am, I don’t want anyone near you.” Anti seethes, wrinkling his nose at the thought.

“What right do you have over that?” Jack pokes, pushing the other.

“I just do, i won’t let another person near you.” And Jack doesn’t doubt it.

A possessive demon isn’t something to be trifled with it turned out, Anti constantly making sure Jack wasn’t going on another date any time soon, nuzzling around his neck while in cat form, which Jack had found was called ‘scent marking,’ it was a territorial thing, and the first time Jack had read about it he had rolled his eyes. Of course.

The licking was another territorial thing and something that had come about more recently, the first time it had happened Jack had pushed him away with a warning, but after Anti had continued he had given up. And strangest of all the demon had taken to sleeping in his bed, going there whenever he wanted during the day also, so Jack was probably covered in the cats scent.

It had all come to breaking point when he had brought Felix over. Jack had thought that Anti wouldn’t mind if it was just a friend, after Felix had come through the door that didn’t seem to be the case though, Anti even more threatened by the other male than he had been with the girl, rubbing his head on Jacks chest after he had settled in his friends lap, the demon watching Felix all the while, “who’s this?” Felix smiled.

“Anti, I rescued him the other month.” Jack explained, the cat in question starting to purr.

“He’s lovely.” Felix praised, reaching out to stroke him before Anti swatted at his hand, offended at the other trying to get close to him and Jack at the same time.

“He’s possessive.” Jack corrected, laughing awkwardly.

“Yeah, He is.” Felix agreed, watching the dark cat cautiously, Anti glaring at him and yowling, waving his tail around standoffishly.

Jack poked him warningly, his eyes conveying ‘be nice’ but Anti pretended he didn’t notice, “he’s been like a little demon recently.” Jack commented casually.

Felix laughs, “yeah?”

Jack hums, “he’s been really jealous.” He admits.

“Sounds like he’s your boyfriend.” Felix grins, prompting Anti to give him a peculier look.

“You know that Felix is my friend, right?” Jack checked, turning to Anti after said friend was gone. 

“I told you I don’t like anyone near you.” Anti returns, watching Jack as he comes to sit down next to him.

“but I told you, he’s only a friend, I don’t think of him the same way that I did about that girl.” Jack explained, watching as Anti sneered at the mention of her, Jack had a thought, “Maybe he’s right, you are like a possessive boyfriend.” 

“Mm, what do you think of that idea?” Anti asked lowly.

“I can see what he means and I’m surprised I haven’t noticed sooner.” He says, leaving ‘I wouldn’t be opposed’ unsaid.

“You don’t sound worried about it.” Anti says, unsure.

“I’m not.” Jack replied shortly, watching Antis face and seeing the smile that suddenly splits his lips, the demon looking happier than Jack has seen him in a while.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I hope you have an awesome day/night!


End file.
